Blessings To The Damned
by Jalice2254
Summary: Alice is an orphan, abandoned for things she can't help but see, trapped in a cold cell all day. How does she remain sane? Well, with a guard as hot as Alexander, it's a little harder than it should be... especially when she knows nothing can and will happen between them, not with HER Jasper...


Blessings To The Damned

The tiny room smelled of sweat, urine, and death. It wasn't anything pleasurable, certainly, but it held something close to familiarity. And like it or not, I'd gotten used to it just as I'd gotten used to my cell as a disgusting, sick and twisted sense of home.

Darkness was falling, a velvet blanket of midnight coaxing me into the small cot. I closed my eyes with a yawn and wished for sleep to come to me before the nightmares started. I prayed that he'd take me away and hold me as I told him of my day. He'd know, of course, before I uttered even a word; he always did.

Finally! Rain fell gently onto the tin roof above me, lulling me, pulling me under and bringing images of pain, abandonment, and death. This was my nightmare, and this was my life.

~000~

"Good evening, my Alice." His voice was husky, his skin cold against mine as he traced my cheek. My eyes slowly fluttered open, drinking in the sight of the man before me.

He was tall, but who isn't to a girl who stands at only 5.2', with hair as black and silken as the night. Eyes just as black stared back at me, my green ones reflected against their shine. "I trust you slept well, my love."

I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes, adjusting to the dim light that filtered above. The silken blood red sheets pooled around me, spilling onto the floor below. Nodding, I cupped his large hand as he tipped my chin and lightly kissed me.

His lips were gentle despite their marble like structure against my own, slow and soft as my fingers smoothed gingerly over the planes of his face. I found it quite addicting, kissing him.

His kisses and sweet caresses left me breathless, always forgetting my troubles and stresses. "I did sleep well, thank you, Alexander." He smiled, teeth white and glinting eerily, and pulled me into his arms of stone.

Gasping quietly, I was crushed rather comfortably into his hard, solid body as he raised an amused brow and fluidly stood, my legs around his torso. I leaned into him with a sigh, breathing in his scent of soft musk, and found that I was strangely calm. "You must be starving."

In answer, my stomach let out a grumble. Quietly chuckling, he was in the dining room and seated at the head of the large table, my delicate body tucked under his chin, before I could move a muscle. "Fast enough?!"

Nodding with a quiet giggle, I bowed my head in silence as food was brought out to us on sliver trays. "Still believe in prayer, my sweet?!"

"And you don't?!" My voice was icy as I spoke, green eyes flaring with passion, as I jerked my chin high in defiance. I HAD to always believe. It, along with Jasper, was the only thing that kept me sane.

~000~

"I suppose, in a way, I do indeed still believe in prayer. After all, YOU are my blessing in this eternal darkness I call immortality." The meager sip of brandy that I'd just swallowed barely managed to stay, heating my throat in a welcome frenzy. He only believes because of ME?! What am I to him, but another case, another girl gone mad that he has to babysit?!

"That, my Alice, is where you are wrong." His voice was soft as he pulled me into his arms, eyes dark as obsidian as they stared into mine. "DEAD wrong." Then, his lips were hard on mine, fingers tangled into what little hair I had. "You are NOT just another face, Alice! You are the only reason I stay in that hell-hole, the only person that matters. You are MINE!"

And THAT is where HE is wrong. I'm not his... I'm Jasper's.

He growled huskily against me as I cringed; damn mind reader! His teeth nipped teasingly at my skin, his nose trailing along the column of my neck, as he inhaled deeply. Was he smelling me?! "You smell simply delicious, my Alice. It's all I can do not to have a little taste."

What the hell is wrong with him?! Jerking away, I shuddered and sat back in my chair, Guinevere's dress flowing around my knees. He chuckled mockingly and took my hand across the table, the intensity of his gaze shocking me. "I can't help that it's second nature."

"What'd I miss?! Lexi, don't scare poor Alice to death!" And in breezes Gwennie...!

Flashing a smirk, she tossed herself into the chair beside me and carelessly rested her feet on the tabletop. Her smirk widened as Alex glared icily at her, eyes flaring. "What?! It's not like we're eating anyway!"

~000~

About an hour later, I was resting against him as he leisurely ran his fingers through my hair, soft noises of contentment escaping his lips. "Who is Jasper? You're always thinking of him, always muttering about him in your sleep... What is he to you, Alice?!"

"He's, umm, well, Alexander, it's difficult to explain..." How could I tell him, my sweet love Alexander, that I had a soul mate out there, someone who would eventually love me as I did him?! I did the only thing I knew: I told him everything from inside my mind.

'He's my soul mate, Alexander. I'm meant to find him and I'm meant to be with him... FOREVER.' He snarled and crushed me into him, lips searching in vain for mine. 'I don't BELONG to you, Alex, and I'm leaving eventually. You'll just have to accept that.'

"How do you know that?! You've never even met the guy, Alice, and you say he's your SOULMATE?!" Nodding meekly, I lay my head on his chest and searched his face; he was mad and it was only getting worse. "You're mad at me, Alexander."

"Oh, my sweet, precious Alice, I'm not mad at you; I could NEVER be mad at you. I'm mad at that Jasper person! He's coming between us, my Alice!" I rolled my eyes at his words; he didn't get it. I was NOT HIS!

"It will all be ok, Alice. Tomorrow is another day, filled with more surprises. You'll know soon enough. But for now, just sleep, my sweet." My eyes closed with a sigh as his lips softly met mine. Then, he was gone.

~000~

When my eyes opened to the dark, I knew at once where I was; back in my cell, awaiting my torture. I could faintly see him, posted as my guard against the locked door. The cold bit at me, urging me deeper into the tiny, threadbare blanket. Oh, Alex, why must you bring me back?!

Since I'd come to "The Hospital" and had my first "treatment" I'd lost most sense of time. Even that wasn't enough to stop me from knowing that something big, incredibly HUGE, was going to happen today. If only I knew what.

I cringed, terrified, against the wall as he turned the lock in the door, light spilling into my cell. "They will be here for you soon, Alice. Be strong for me, promise?!" Nodding, I clung to him as a choked sob escaped my lips. He held me as I trembled against him, freezing and numb. They were coming, again.

Our lips melted together, soft sounds of desire coming from his chest, our fingers tangled in on another's' hair. Pulling away after what seemed like forever, I playfully shoved him away. "Don't make this harder for me!"

He chuckled quietly and pressed one more chaste kiss to my lips, flashing a smile, standing outside my cell in a matter of seconds. I heard his voice, deep with guarded emotion, as the guards arrived a few minutes later. They were here.

~000~

Hissing as they roughly grabbed my upper arms, I dug my heels into the floor as a vain attempt to stay in my cell. 'Alice, be good. You promised.'

His voice was soft, coaxing, in the depths of my mind as they grunted, guard number one named Matthew tossing me over his shoulder. "Allow me, gentlemen."

Alex stepped away from my cell, his eyes burning into mine, and held his arms out, a challenging smirk on his face. I felt Matthew tense before he rolled his eyes, unconvinced, as Alex let out a quiet chuckle and continued. "I am stronger than you, after all."

He smirked, opening his arms to me, as I fought the laugh that was bubbling inside. Then, I was in his arms. 'Now, that wasn't so bad, was it?!'

Rolling my eyes, I quietly huffed and ducked my elbow into his side with a satisfied smirk. 'That, my sweet, DID NOT hurt.' The smirk fell from my lips as an inaudible chuckle rumbled in his chest. 'Not in the least.'

"Alright, Alex, hand her over." And so begins my "treatment."


End file.
